


Not enough

by Chibi_Bea



Category: Naruto, poem - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Goodbyes, Other, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Bea/pseuds/Chibi_Bea
Summary: My interpretation of Itachi's feelingsA poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> If there are spelling mistakes please tell me

The war was long, I saw too much,  
My emotions are out of touch.

The season, no, the fight so long,   
Like music only a gory song. 

Then it happened, a single touch,  
Sasuke, my safe haven as such.

My baby bro, this little man,   
Raised me up, now breathe, I can.

The end is near, I did decide,  
Now I wait for my last fight.

Emotions are the only arms,   
The hate, the love, all, it harms. 

Wrong I did, but my best I gave,   
I'll protect you from the grave. 

Itachi


End file.
